


KakaGai Wedding Day sketch

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, Fanart, KakaGai Day, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A sketch for kakagai day, Kakashi and Gai wearing traditional wedding hakama.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	KakaGai Wedding Day sketch

"Now we really will be eternal! My man of destiny! My fated rival! My bestest friend!"

"..."


End file.
